Ginny Weasley and the Final Fantasy
by Zantetsuken Reverse
Summary: Also xover with FF5 and 8. After the Chamber incident, Ginny has post-possession stress. Solution? Go to therapy with the FF characters who have also been possessed. But what happens when they end up at Hogwarts? Takes place in GoF. Pairings inside. DEAD!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first real fanfic, so go easy on me! Oh yeah, and sorry if I don't write like how Ginny would speak. The thing is, this takes place right after CoS, and that's when she avoids Harry. And since it's from Harry's point of view, I don't know how Ginny would speak to a person that she does not idolize. I am a reader too, and one thing that annoys me is when people write fanfictions when the characters say something that they would not usually say (like Yuna cursing or Squall saying something lovey-dovey). Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix, and Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.

Pairings- Rikku/Gippal, Cedric/Cho, Bill/Fleur, Ginny/Harry (one sided), and a bunch of unserious pairings during the Yule ball. Also Tidus/Yuna and Rinoa/Squall, but Tidus and Squall aren't appearing that much.

Note- The reason why Ginny knows so much about muggles is because Mr. Weasley is obsessed, and Ginny learned about muggle life from him.

Ginny Weasly and the Final Fantasy

It all began with the journal. I found it among my secondhand books that Mum gave me, and I thought it was harmless. Even when it began to write back to me. I should have gone and told someone, but I was afraid they would take it away from me. But then the blackouts came. Rooster feathers everywhere, and blood, too. I learned to be suspicious, but it was too late. I tried to throw it away, but Harry found the book. I wanted to warn him, but I could never get the courage. Courage… the pride of Gryffindor house. Not being able to stand up… I failed my house. Or at least I thought I did, until I saw the diary in the dormitory, with no one around… I stole it. Even if it was too late, if I died, everyone would live on and be happy. Those were my thoughts then. When I found myself in the Chamber, I was hardly surprised to be there.

I never expected Harry to save me, though. I never saw him fight the Basilisk, but I knew it was heroic. When I got out, Ron was waiting outside with Lockhart. Even they came…

Fawkes carried us out of the dungeon. The nightmare was over.

Or so it seemed.

I was home at last. The Burrow was right in front of me. The pigs were rolling in the mud, the chickens were scattering… was that a rooster?

I instantly took a step back.

"Ginny?" said Ron.

Sweat poured down my face, and Ron knew it.

"You're as pale as Nick," Even Fred noticed. I retched.

"Ginny!" George caught me as I buckled.

"We need to get you to St. Mungos straightaway!" Percy yelled. For once, both Fred and George agreed in a non-sarcastic way, and began to carry me to the house.

"I-I'm fine…" I managed to choke back in a weak voice of which reflected nothing of my health, the same wheezy echo that came out when I tried to speak right after I wake up. "I…really am alright…"

"Are you joking! You nearly fainted!" Ron was concerned.

"Look," I got to my feet. "I'm fine now; you don't need to worry,"

"Well, we might as well see why you puked," George began,

"Or else it might happen again, and you'll spit up Mum's cooking rather than those rubbish sandwiches on the train," Fred finished. I could see the sense in that, so I followed them into the house.

"GINNY!" Mum threw her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"M-mum… you're choking me," But I was happy. I'd never thought I'd see Mum again, after my decision to sacrifice myself.

"Mother, Ginny almost fainted a moment ago," Great. Leave it to Percy to spoil the moment.

"Fainted?" Mum immediately went to the stove and lit it, and put the rather large family kettle on it. "I'll make tea, don't move!" Now even Mum's acting like I'm sick.

But what if I am?

Later that evening…

It was late, but I couldn't sleep. Just what had happened in the chicken coop? I crossed the pen, saw a rooster- That's it! I was sick because of the rooster! I knew it sounded strange, but I had just been… "Possessed…" I said aloud. Tom Riddle had possessed me, and the rooster-illness was part of it. What else could be in store for me?

The next days were a blur. From what I could remember, I found out the other symptoms of my possession.

Symptom #2- Snake phobia

"So… you're alright after all, then," Ron said.

"Yeah," I answered. "I think that as long as I stay away from roosters, I'll be all right."

"Good. Give me a hand with this, will you?" He was setting the table.

"Sure," I took the plates and knives, and began to pass them around the table. Simple enough, I thought, as long as I stay in the house away from the roosters, I'll- "SNAKE!" I screamed. I knew this was silly of me; it was only a grass snake, but the sight of it sent shivers up my spine. I collapsed.

"Ginny!"Ron threw the fork in his hand at the snake, but it only distracted it. It turned to Ron and hissed.

"NO!" Not thinking, I stabbed the snake with one of the knives. Luckily, it was a steak knife, not that we ever HAD steak. Well, not counting the time Cream, our milk cow died.

Ron looked at the dead snake, and then at me. His expression was unrecognizable, a combination of fascination, shock, and… fear? "Bloody Hell…" he said. Was he afraid of me now? I had gone from his loveable yet bratty little sister to a knife wielding, roosterphobic girl he would barely recognize.

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF YOUR SISTER!" Mum descended on Ron like Filch with Mrs. Norris, except more frightening and homier at the same time. The tension was broken. But what would be next?

Symptom #3- Journal avoidance

I was back in my room, and I had long decided to write about my time while I was possessed. Maybe I could find any other problems. Maybe I could find a solution. Maybe I could find the cure for spattergroit while I was at it. Well, wouldn't hurt to try. I took out a blank journal…

All the breath in my body vanished. _Journals… too?_ I thought. This was serious. I couldn't avoid this just by staying inside…

Later…

"Dad? Can I borrow your muggle… word processor?"  
>"What for?"<p>

"I seem to have developed an aversion to journals, too. And I need to finish my summer reading project!"

And the days went on. Every day, I fed the pig, milked the cow, and cleaned the house, all the while avoiding journals, chickens, and snakes. It wasn't easy, and I almost freaked out at least half a dozen times. Summer vacation had lost its glamour, but the idea of school was worse. If I was traumatized there, then I would find even more problems. I knew I would sound like a spoiled brat if I told Mum or Dad, so I was cornered. I was resigned to that fact.

But hope came in the form of a letter. It was paper, not parchment, and it was printed in such neat letters that I recognized it as a printed copy. Dad showed it to me as soon as he got it.

"Ginny, look at this!"

"What is it, Dad?" I really wasn't listening, the only thing that kept me alive was Mum's cooking. Those kippers were so good…

"I think someone sent you this letter to help you with your problems! It says that someone wanted to help others with possession, and they've formed this group for those who need therapy!"

I wheeled around. "That's great!" Dad handed me the letter.

**Dear Miss Ginevra Weasley,**

**I am pleased to inform you that your troubles with possession can be resolved. We are a therapy group that deals with problems with possession, and we have recently found out about your problems. On the twenty-seventh of August, at 9 o'clock at King's Cross Station, a train to our facility will be leaving. The program lasts until June the first, so be prepared to miss school/your job/your time with your family. **

**I hope that you will attend,**

**Edea Kramer**

I looked up at Dad.

"I'll tell your mother," he said, "I'll try to catch you up with your second year stuff,"

I smiled the first real smile since Harry rescued me from the Chamber. From this day forward, I had hope, and that much strengthened my resolve.

When August the twenty-seventh arrived, I was tired. Very, very tired. I stayed up all night worrying about the therapy. Would it really work? What if it doesn't? Were there other people? What if they succeeded and I didn't? Thoughts plagued my mind until I realized the time, and I downed a Dreamless Sleep potion that I learned to make over the summer.

"Ginny?" Dad woke me up. "Today's the day. It's 8 o'clock, you'd better get up soon,"

I jerked myself awake. "Thanks," I said, and I began to put on my favorite outfit, a green t-shirt with a pair of cargo shorts, boots, fingerless leather biker gloves, and a belt where I could put my wand. I picked up my book bag that I crammed with clothes and books the day earlier, and made my way down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone up. I snatched an apple off the table, and followed Dad outside.

"We're going to have to Apparate to the station, hold on a bit," I took his hand.

FWOOSHH! The world shifted collapsed on itself. All the laws of magic and physics vanished. Air from all sides pressed on me, drowned me… And then it stopped. King's Cross Staion lay before us. I resisted the urge to vomit. Why did I eat that apple?

"Er, sorry," Dad said. I now had a new respect for him and anyone who could apparate. I got to my feet and entered the crowded station. People from all over the country were gathered there. I didn't know that it was like this, especially since I've never been here except to get to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts… If I had just resisted the urge to write, then I could be…. No, Ginny, I told myself. Be sensible. What's passed has passed, and there's nothing you can do about it now.

We came to a modern-looking train in Platform 13, where the muggles never came. We boarded, with one last look at England, and all that came with it. No turning back now. As quick as a Nimbus 2001, the train doors closed and we were off.

Before long, Dad had found the vending machine. He kept on hitting random buttons and managed to get at least a dozen different kinds of drinks, including this thing called an Ether. I settled down into a comfortable chair and drank some cocoa.

After half an hour, the train came to a halt. Seven people stood at the door, two girls, four guys, and someone who I could not tell which gender they were. All of them were in their late teens.

"Take care, Yuna," one of the guys said. He had blonde hair, and a weird looking outfit of yellow and black.

"I will!" the girl who responded, Yuna, was quite attractive, with a white shirt, and a long blue half-skirt. They kissed.

"See, I told you," another one of the girls, with long blonde hair, a bikini, a golden yellow scarf with a gradient said to the androgynous person, who had silver hair and wore black. S/he nodded.

The other guys didn't take it so well. A white haired man with mainly green clothing gaped, partially in shock, and also in- was he afraid? His friend was better. He wore an eye-patch and a weird blue/purple outfit that looked good with his spiky blonde hair. Instead of gaping, he simply looked surprised. The last one of them, a man with a mechanical arm, glasses, a long ponytail, a red body suit, and a peg for a leg glared at the guy. I noticed that he was fairly balanced for a guy with one leg.

"Bye!" the guy in yellow waved as the others got in. Probably wanted to see his friends off, I thought. The doors snapped shut. The new people walked around a bit. The girl with the white shirt- Yuna- came up to me. Now that I had a closer look, I saw that her shirt had a gaping window in the middle, barely held together by a metal symbol that looked like a rose, a T, or a J [1].

"Are you alright?" She asked. I instantly decided that I liked her.

"Y-yeah," I actually felt sick to my stomach. I forgot about the apparition…

"I think this'll help. Esuna!" She waved an object in her hand a bit, and a rainbow light flashed on me from below. I felt better than before, the same clean feeling that you get right after drinking cool water.

"Th-thanks,"

"My name's Yuna. What's yours?"

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley,"

"Ginnyginnyweasley?"

"No," I said with a hint of a laugh, "Ginny is my first name; Weasley is my last name,"

"Kimahari's last name is Ronso, right Yunie?" The girl with the bikini came over. "My name's Rikku. We don't have last names where we're from."

"Nice to meet you, Rikku,"

"So you're in the program, too?" Rikku probably meant it as a conversation starter, but for me, it was too personal. "Yes," I said firmly, "But I don't want to talk about it,"

"Mm," Both Yuna and Rikku understood. "Hey, you see those guys over there?" Rikku pointed to the other group of people who came with them. They were exploiting some more 'Ethers' out of the vending machine. "We know them,"

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

"That's Paine," Yuna indicated to the androgynous person, "she's the stoic one of the group,"

"That guy with the eyepatch is Gippal!" Rikku seemed exited about him being there.

"He's Rikku's boyfriend," whispered Yuna. "Moving on," she said in a louder voice, "The white-haired guy is Baralai. He can be a little pompous at first, but he's nice if you get to know him,"

"And as long as you never get him mad!" Rikku piped in.

"Then who's the guy with the cane?" I asked.

"Nooj. He's a bit of a pessimist and a downer, but I think he's a good person," Yuna said, "Hey, do you want to go see what we can get out of the vending machine?"

"Sure!" We got out of our seats and Rikku swiped not only Ethers, but Potions, Hi-potions, Mega-potions, X-potions, Elixirs, Mega-elixirs, and somehow a bag that Rikku said could hold an infinite amount of different objects. "But you can only hold up to 99 items that are not weapons or armor, so try to use them while you can!" Rikku advised me.

"You're giving this to me?" I was surprised, "Something this good?"

"We already have one," Yuna said, "And you might need one,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, you can link bags so that you can put items in one bag and take them out of another. It's useful for battle situations or when you want to send a message,"

"Cool!" We talked for so long that we barely noticed the doors opening again. This time, the train was in a station with a small group of people outside. Most of them were in their late teens, but several older men were present.

"Bye everyone!" A girl with shoulder-length raven hair and a blue duster came running towards the doors. Almost. She crashed into a window next to the door. How clumsy can you get?

"Rinoa!" one of the teenage guys came running over. He had a jacket and what appeared to be a fur boa around his neck. "Are you alright?"

"Right as rain!" she got in, stopped at the doorway, and waved. "Bye now!"

The doors shut. The girl turned to us. "Hi, my name's Rinoa! I like chocolate and I hate liver [2]! I hope to be friends with all of you!"

The guy with the eyepatch – Gippal- whispered something that sounded like gibberish to Baralai, and both of them laughed. Rikku turned on them and yelled "I heard that!"

I turned to Yuna for clarification.

"They're speaking Al Bhed," She explained, "It's Gippal and Rikku's native language as the Al Bhed people. I some of it, and I think Gippal said 'Another ditzy girl'. Some people think of Rikku as ditzy, so… you get the idea,"

"Rikku? Ditzy?" I never thought of Rikku as ditzy at all. Hyper, maybe. But ditzy was completely unlike her, even if I had only known her for ten minutes. I always thought of a ditz as a girl who always wears heavy makeup, goes to the mall every day, and clings to her boyfriend every time she's in trouble, generally making a nuisance of herself. "If anyone was ditzy, it was Rolmilda Vane. When I first met her, she was trying to snog Fred. I glad that she wasn't his type. I don't think I could stand her if he brought her home.

Yuna smiled. "I'm really glad that you think of her that way [3],"

"Hey, who's this girl?" Gippal seemed to only notice me then. I think that it was because I was there before him, and Rinoa made such a huge entrance that he had forgotten that I was here.

"My name is Ginny, got it?"

"Whatever you say, new girl,"

"Ginny,"

"I know, I just like calling you that,"

"Isn't that enough?" Rikku sprang up. "You call me 'Cid's girl' every time we meet, and now you're doing this to Ginny?"

"I'm just kidding. I know her name's Ginny; I only do that with you," It seemed to me that Gippal was flirting with her. Wasn't he already her boyfriend? Oh yeah, Yuna said it, not Rikku or Gippal.

The doors opened once more. This time, an even smaller group of people, only four of them stood outside. From what I could see, two were male, one was a young woman, and the last was a girl not much older than her.

"Thank you for seeing me off," The woman, who had short pink hair and looked about nineteen or twenty, seemed to be the one who would go with us. At least she wasn't a ditz like Rinoa.

"Aw, come on, you're our friend, of course we're seeing you off," One of the men, who looked about the same age, put an arm around her and smiled.

"Be sure to write!" piped up the girl.

"I will!"

"Not like we won't ever see you again," The last man spoke. He looked much more masculine than the other guy.

"Bye everyone!" the woman ran towards the doors and-

"Stop looking at your reflection!" The second man dragged the woman off.

"Sorry. See you next year, Big sister!"

Everyone's jaws dropped except for Rinoa, who wasn't paying attention. That was a girl?

"Hello, my name is Lenna. Pleased to meet you," Lenna climbed on board without us noticing. Probably when we were staring at her sister.

"I'm Rinoa!" She was the only one who was unfazed.

"I'm Yuna, and this is Rikku, Paine, Nooj, Gippal, Baralai, and Ginny," She pointed to each of us in turn.

"I hope that we'll get along!" She seemed genuine, despite her words. I guess that she was taught to speak like that, and never got to express her feelings in a clear manner without being overly emotional. I guess that's what Yuna thought of Baralai, given her description.

I guess that these were the people who I was going to live with for the year…

That's it for this chapter!

[1] I thought that the Zanarkand Abes symbol looked like a rose, or those larvae enemies.

[2] I totally made that up. But Rinoa seemed the type to like that sort of thing.

[3] I originally had a badly worded sentence that I could not put clearly. It was something along the lines of- "I don't mean as in not ditzy, but as in you like her," Since this is an author's note, I can sort it out better. Okay, so for Ginny, ditz=bad. For Yuna, ditz=neutral. Yuna thinks that Rikku is ditzy-ish, but Ginny does not think so because she thinks of ditzes as bad, and she like Rikku.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry if this took a while, it just takes a lot of time to write long chapters. Incidentally, I noticed that despite the possibility of students having allergies, they still allow cats at Hogwarts. From now on, I'm putting things that I notice up here, just for the fun of it. Oh yeah, and today I had the idea that a bunch of other characters have a crush on Yuna, not knowing that she has Tidus. So now the pairings had increased to an entirely one-sided Yuna+Ron/Percy/Dean/Seamus/Gilderoy Lockheart(!)/Malfoy/Roger Davies/Random characters. Basically, Yuna replaced Fleur as the hottest girl. Except for Bill. Anyways…

Disclaimer- I only own Cream the milk cow, who died before the story.

Chapter 2

After another hour, the train finally stopped. As the doors opened, I saw that there was no one outside. Instead, it opened onto a foggy beach shore with an abandoned house overlooking it. I assumed that this was our stop. Everyone took a step outwards except for Dad.

"Well, I can't go any further," said Dad, "I'm not allowed to go with you past the train. Bye!" He hugged me and reboarded the train. The doors shut behind us and the train began to run. I barely had time to notice that it didn't have any tracks before it vanished out to sea.

Rinoa walked up a flight of stairs that I didn't notice before. How did she see it? She just crashed into the broad side of a train and she saw something like that.

"I've been here before!" Ah. That explains it. "This is where Squall and the others grew up!" Squall? Was that someone's name? "This is Mrs. Kramer's orphanage!" Kramer? Don't I know that name?

"Kramer? Hold on, wasn't that the name of the person in the letter?" Baralai asked. Man, his memory's good.

"Yeah, Mrs. Edea Kramer. She's the one running the program. She also used to be an orphanage Matron! My boyfriend and his friends used to live here."

"Your boyfriend? Is his name Squall?" I asked. She did put his name first, after all.

"Yeah! Hey, maybe I'll find some pictures of them when they were little!" She raced into the house. "Don't worry, it's still stable! Me and the others have been stampeding around here for a while!"

"Wait for me!" Rikku chased after her. How she was still warm even when she was wearing a bikini I could never find out.

Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai exchanged glances. "Might as well," I think that Gippal said it. Or Baralai. Their voices sound almost the same [1].

"Don't forget about us!" Yuna and Paine began to climb.

Lenna looked at me. "Well, shall we?" We both climbed the steps. They weren't nearly as long as the ones at Hogwarts, and I was glad about that. In a few days, I'll- Oh yeah. I'm not going to Hogwarts. I won't see Harry or Hermione for another year…

"You look sad. Why?" Lenna saw my face.

"I…I just realized that I won't see my friends at school until next year…" I had no idea I would miss Hermione so much. She was like the older sister I never had and nothing like any of my brothers at all. As for Harry… well, I long since realized that he was a real person, not just a famous name. He's Ron's friend, not the Boy who Lived.

"You still- never mind," I think that what she was going to say was 'you still have us', but she didn't want to replace my friends.

When we got to the top, Rinoa was trying to force the door open. "It's stuck!"

Baralai came up to it and pushed. "It opens inwards, not outwards," Obvious much?

"Thanks!" At least she's polite. Although maybe… I'm being a bit too harsh on her. She isn't mean or stuck-up, just a little ditzy. Nothing like Romilda Vane.

We went in. I looked around, and gaped. It was completely clean. The walls were stone, like the outside, but they were freshly cleaned and smelled like wood. The bookshelves gleamed, the books dusted, all of them old, but none musty. A chest of drawers stood in the corner, with a picture on top. Rinoa picked it up, and stared at it. Rikku peeked over her shoulder. "Hey, isn't that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah!" He didn't have a scar then, but he looks cute here!" A scar? As soon as she said that, I thought of Harry. He had that scar since he was little. This guy- Squall- still was unblemished by any scar. Did he know that he would bear it all his life when he was cut? I pushed away that thought and rested my gaze upon the picture. Like most muggle photographs, it didn't move.

"Rinoa!" A new voice came out of nowhere. A middle-aged woman in a black dress entered.

"Mrs. Kramer!" Rinoa hugged her. "Guys, this is Mrs. Kramer,"

"Nice to meet you," said Lenna politely. "My name is Lenna,"

"I'm Yuna,"

"Rikku,"

"Paine,"

"Ginny,"

"Baralai,"

"Nooj,"

"Gippal,"

Mrs. Kramer nodded, and opened a closet door. "So," she began, "Let's start right now!"

LINKBREAK

The days passed by so quickly, I barely had time to remember what had happened during the therapy itself. But still, I could remember some things, especially when the others' own problems were involved. The others had problems far beyond my own, especially Baralai.

I first found out about the other's problems when we went down to the beach one Sunday. It was a warm, clear day, and the surf was low. Gippal somehow made a grill with only a spark plug and scrap metal, so we barbequed right on the beach. Rikku lent me one of her outgrown swimsuits, which was actually a canvas shirt and green shorts that dried off quickly [2]. The girls went off swimming, while me and the guys stayed behind. I went swimming for a while, but I couldn't keep up with them, especially when it turned out that Rikku practically swam for a living since she was 11 [3]. It was a while until I could swim to their level, but I wasn't there yet. Nooj couldn't swim with his leg, and Gippal had to watch the grill. Baralai couldn't swim at all. Gippal had joked that that was because 'in Bevelle, swimming is about as heretic as toaster ovens'. I didn't get why he said that, but Barlai hit him with the microwave just to spite him.

"It's always like this," Nooj said quietly. I looked at him. "The four of us. Paine was part of our group, too."

"Then why…?"

"_He_ came." He said it with so much contempt that I shuddered. The only person I knew that I could hate that much was… Riddle?

"Is he the one who-?" I had meant to ask 'Was he the one who possessed you,' but he cut me off.

"_Yes_!" I decided not to dig any deeper than I had already gotten.

I had never seen Nooj so upset. Normally, he didn't talk to anyone except for Gippal, Baralai, and Paine, and when he did, he stayed composed. I didn't find out exactly why he was so prickly until Gippal came over to talk after dinner.

"You see, Nooj was possessed the longest out of all of us. I was possessed for the least amount of time, along with the girls," he said, "And that's why he's so touchy. But Baralai…"

"What happened?" I asked quietly. Even if I was talking to Gippal, he would have some problems talking behind his friend's back.

"While he was possessed… no, that's for Baralai to say, not me,"

"It's all right," Baralai interjected. How long was he listening? "When Nooj was possessed, the guy was mainly dormant. Gippal was possessed for about five seconds, and the girls… you'll have to ask them,"

"Wait… you don't mean…"

"When he was in my body… The whole time, he had total control. And he…"

"It's all right. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I tried to put on a comforting tone, but I guess that both of them knew that I was disturbed by this.

He looked like he had just set down a ton of bricks. [4] "Thanks," he said.

Little did I know how bad he had been traumatized.

[1] (Gippal and Baralai sounding the same) When I watched the Den of Woe spheres on Youtube, I couldn't tell who was who without actually looking. I later found out that Gippal and Baralai's voice actors were brothers, which explains it.

[2] (Rikku's swimsuit) The suit is Rikku's original outfit from Final Fantasy X, Ginny is just tall for her age as Rikku was short.

[3] (Rikku diving for a living since she was 11) I totally made that up. But, she did go into a sunken airship with monsters in it with only a guy who most likely hated her race. (For anyone who didn't play the game, he turned out to be one of the few nonracist people in the world).

[4] To contrast with the end of Goblet of Fire, Harry tells everyone about the Graveyard, while Baralai tries not to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

I really don't have a schedule for updates. So, don't expect regular updates. In the meantime, I have more fanfics, if you can understand them. Sometimes I think that this fic has fewer reviews not because it's bad, as much as the fact that Final Fantasy is less popular than Hetalia…

Hogwarts is coming; I just want a bit more bonding.

Chapter 3

It was another bright, sunny Saturday at the orphanage, and we were all bored to death. Yuna, Rikku and Paine all got tired of swimming after a while, so that option was closed, and Mrs. Kramer didn't want to let us go into the cities nearby, saying that we'd attract too much attention. "Especially since you're from alternate dimensions," she told us that morning as we ate breakfast.

"Really? Y'know, that explains a whole lot," Rikku said while having some toast. None of us had any trouble believing this, especially after we saw the world map.

Anyway, since we couldn't visit the cities, we decided to take a run out in the surrounding area. Rinoa, the only one who was there before, told us that monsters frequented the lands, so we had to gear up before going.

The problem was that I didn't know how to fight. I voiced my problem to the others that day.

"I-I could help you," For the first time, Lenna spoke up. "I wield many weapons, so I could train you in their uses,"

"Thank you," I didn't know how I should respond, so I just left it at that. Even if I did have a weapon, it would be useless without practice.

Luckily, Yuna caught on. "Ginny? This may seem a bit insulting, but I don't think that you can handle a weapon in only a few hours. You can borrow my gun if you want,"

"Thanks!" As much as I appreciated Lenna's offer, a gun would be more useful for an amateur like me.

So that's how we ended up walking along a mountain trail, armed with only one weapon apiece. As expected, the trail was long, steep, and was difficult to climb, but I thought that I did well despite these challenges. Rinoa led the way, followed by Lenna and Paine. Yuna, along with Rikku, Nooj, and Gippal walked steadily behind them as me and Baralai held up the rear. I wasn't as close to Baralai as I was to the girls or Gippal, so we walked in silence.

"So," he said at last, "You've never had to fight before?"

"Not really,"

"I guess that your world is less dangerous than ours, then," A medium-sized dragon came bounding out of the bushes. Baralai got out his razor-hoop staff and beckoned me to stay back. I obeyed. I was only a hindrance, after all. After a few blow with his staff, the monster fell.

But then- "Look out!" it awakened, and slammed its claws on the spot that I would have been if it weren't for Baralai shoving me out of the way in time. "Th-that was close,"

"Ye-yeah…" The shock was disorienting me… the ground felt like it was shaking… Was it shaking?

"E-Earthquake!" Lenna shouted, and the ground collapsed beneath us. I only had a few moments to see what was happening before everything became black…

LINKBREAK

I awoke to the sound of dripping water. I was in a cave… oh right, I fell…

"Ungh," Baralai! Is he alright?

"Are you alright?" I set off towards him.

When he saw me, he jumped back. It was just bright enough for me to see that he was shivering. "D-don't come near me!"

I stepped back. What was wrong with him? "It's all right; I've seen blood before," That was the wrong thing to say.

"N-no!" I could tell that he could see me, but edged away. "I-I don't know what I'd do to you…"

Was this what Gippal had meant? He was traumatized in a cave, so now he can't go in one? It's just like me and journals…

Hiss… Monsters? Not now! "Baralai! Do you-"

"I-I c-can't…" Dimly, it registered that I understood his feelings. No matter how weak you are, with one weapon and a single push, everything you know could be destroyed. Baralai hit his breaking point, and he knew it.

I got out Yuna's gun, aimed, and fired. The monster squirmed minimally, but it shook it off. Baralai flinched. Were gunshots a part of it, too? I lowered it. I wasn't going to make it any worse than it had to be. "I'm using your staff," I said, somehow able to keep my voice calm despite my fear. Why didn't I take up Lenna's offer when I had the chance? Too late now… Okay, what did Charlie say about dragons? Any creature is vulnerable in the eye, but stabling would be ineffective… My wand? But I left it at the house in favor of the gun. "So the only way… is to smash through!"

I cut a wide arc through the air with the staff and hit the monster on the head. Satisfied, I let my arm drop. This thing was heavy…

"KYEEEEE!" it leaped. How could I be so stupid? I let my guard down! Instinctively, I sliced the air blindly, grazing it. Hissss… There was another one! I had already overshot my attack, so my arm was pulled back. I was vulnerable.

"RYEGH!" AGH! My arm… everything I've ever known… gone. Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Ron, Bill, Hermione, Luna, Harry, Hogwarts… Magic… _Incendio_…

BOOM! The cave lit up with a flash. One of the monsters got caught in the blaze, but the other evaded it and pounced.

"Baralai! Ginny!" Rikku came rushing out from around a bend, throwing a… knife? It hit the monster- I could now see that it was a lizard- square in the back, and it died.

I blacked out.

LINEBREAK

"…she be okay?" Rinoa? What just happened?

"She should be. She killed one of the monsters with a Final Attack, so she fainted afterwards. Lucky we got there in time…" was that Yuna?

"I know. Still, I can't believe that that was a Final Attack. I've only seen monsters do them… I'm actually impressed," said Baralai. Only monsters could do it?

"Am I… a monster, then?" I asked, full vision returning to me. Everyone was standing around my bed, Yuna holding out a decorated staff over me.

"You're awake!" Rikku hugged me.

"Yeah, I am," it was kind of awkward asking when Rikku was hugging. "But am I?"

"You're not," Yuna said firmly. "In times of danger, people's abilities are enhanced greatly and allow them to use something called an Overdrive. Rinoa's world calls it a Limit Break, but it works differently. We call what you did a Final Attack, which you use just before you're injured enough to fall unconscious,"

"Not very useful, then," I said.

"But you might be able to use it even when you're not injured," said Gippal. "Rinoa has a spell called Aura that allows her to use her Limit Break at any time, and we can charge our energy. Maybe you have a similar trick,"

"Maybe… Hey Lenna?" I remembered something important.

"Yes?"

"Please teach me how to fight!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm discontinuing this story. I have enough on my plate as it is, and that's all I can do. All plots, plot points, and plot twists will be shown at the end.**

Did you know that when Tidus washes up on Besaid's shores at the beginning of FFX, that he never gets his food? "You do remember the prayer, right?" "Take a nap, you look bushed," … shut up already, Wakka. This is why I like Rikku better- she actually gives him food after she promises.

I had a dream that I was Rikku from X-2, except I was afraid of heights rather than snakes and I'm pretty sure that I wore more clothes. Me and the other Gullwings were climbing Mt. Gagazet at the start of the game, but then at the top, we had to fight Seymour Natus, which was weak against lightning for some reason. I ran off, since I was scared of heights, and Yuna helped me come back to fight. By then, Paine had killed him with a Thunder spell. Whoops.

Yuna's explanation is simplified a bit, so that Ginny could understand.

Chapter 4

Lenna and I met in the fields outside the house on Friday morning. The air held the first breezes of autumn, smelling fresh and cool. The grass was short enough to walk on without any difficulties, perfect for training. Lenna got out her bag, and began to pull out weapons that fell out of use centuries ago. "Let's see… knife, dagger, sword, axe…" Finally, she spread out all her basic weapons on the grass. "Try the knife first,"

I picked it up and tried some knife techniques that she showed me. Although it was simple to use, it wasn't my style. I wasn't going to run straight into an enemy's range.

"Sword, then," she handed me a durable-looking sword. As much as I would have liked a sword, it was too heavy for my eleven-year-old body.

"Axe?" While it was even heavier than the sword, it wasn't that awkward.

"Maybe this would work," she handed me a lance. Light enough for me to easily hold, and well balanced, I held it high. "Follow my movements," she said as she got out another spear, and thrust it at a stalk of grass. I copied it, steadily.

"Not bad, but let's look at other weapons first." She handed me a double-ended lance which she showed me how to throw, a bow and arrow, which I could shoot but took too long to reload, and a short sword that was light, but had no power that could compensate for my own weakness.

"Maybe I'm doing this wrong… Ginny, use this," she handed me a broom. "Think of your ideal weapon, and pretend that the broom is whatever it is,"

_Let's see… I want something light, fast, and mid-range. I don't like thrusts or stabbing…_ My mind flashed to Soul Caliber, a game that Dad tried to figure out without directions. I didn't like it much, since it didn't have much of a plot, but I loved the weapons, especially Seung-Mina's weapon. I couldn't pronounce it, since it was Korean, but it was like a lance, but used for slicing rather than stabbing.

I picked up the broom- no, halberd- and spread out my hands across the length of the pole. I whirled it around, knowing and feeling every inch of it.

Lenna whistled. "Not bad. I think I have a weapon that suits your needs." She rummaged through her handbag and pulled out a halberd. "Now, I don't know how to use this, but I can teach you some basic knowledge of stances and balance. I also think that you should learn unarmed combat, so that you know the difference between right and wrong."

And that was how my first hour of fighting lesson went- Playing with weapons and then playing pretend with a broom handle. The rest was mainly Lenna showing me how to kick, and me practicing. By the time we had finished, it was already noon, and I walked back to the house with tired feet. I was surprised that Lenna wasn't that tired, granted, she didn't do very much besides polish her weapons and do a couple kicks, but her weapons were heavy and her exercises exhausting. Then again, she was twenty, and I was only eleven. But her training would have been a great substitute for Wood's Quiddich practice…

When we got back, Mrs. Kramer and the other girls were cooking lunch. As far as I could tell, Mrs. Kramer was the best. Rinoa was raised in a rich family, so she never had to learn, and Yuna was never expected to marry for some reason, so she never knew how. Rikku and Paine were better. They weren't exactly good, but they had to learn how to make food out of anything from when they were my age. As Rikku said, "Anything is safe to eat when you set it on fire for long enough". That would have been good if you were a survivor in the jungle or on the run, but not here.

After examining all of the dishes, I could tell who was best. Yuna tried the hardest, and had made a decent plate of roasted Chocobo. I had no idea what a Chocobo was, but it tasted like chicken. Rikku was second, making hardtack out of little more than flour, water, and salt. Despite their drab taste, hers was better than Rinoa's. She had gone a little crazy, and boiled tinned oysters in fish oil for some reason. Paine wasn't that bad. She actually knew how to cook seafood, but her analyzing nature rendered her unable to salt to taste.

"What is a pinch, anyway?" she allegedly harassed Mrs. Kramer. "My hands are smaller than yours, so-"

"It's the largest amount of salt that you can get with one pinch," Yuna had said helpfully.

Unfortunately, Paine took that as a challenge, and dumped an entire tablespoon of salt into the soup she made.

I took a large helping of chi- I mean, Chocobo when I came around. Decent, but Yuna never learned how to cook. "I miss Mum's cooking," I groaned softly.

There was a silence across the table. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked, worried that I hit a nerve.

"No," Gippal said quietly. "It's not your fault, you wouldn't know,"

I glanced around the table. Everyone had a glum expression. "I'm sorry,"

"Well, let's all enjoy this delicious meal," Mrs. Kramer suggested awkwardly. Rinoa had said that she used to be a matron, so that made sense.

We ate the Chocobo (no one dared touch anything else) in silence, and cleared the dishes.

After lunch, I asked Yuna why everyone was silent. I caught her when we were on the cliff overlooking the sea.

"It was because… all of us lost our parents when we were young," she said quietly. "In our world, there was this monster called Sin, which plagued our world for a thousand years. My mother… was killed by Sin."

"I'm sorry," I had intruded on emotional territory.

"It's not your fault. After my mother died, my father became a Summoner to avenge her,"

Seeing my blank look, Yuna quickly explained, "A Summoner's job is to defeat Sin. To aid a Summoner in combat, Aeons, magical beings that come when called to assist the them, are granted to Summoners when they pray at temples. Summoners are also aided by Guardians, those who swear their lives to the Summoner. When a Summoner prays at all the temples in Spira- our world," she said quickly, "they have completed their training, and are ready to call the Final Aeon and defeat Sin,"

"Defeat? Not kill?"

Yuna nodded. "Sin is born anew months after the Final Summoning,"

"But then- couldn't the Summoner just defeat Sin again?" Yuna simply looked on at the sea. Don't tell me… "Do you mean… that…?"

She nodded. "After the Final Summoning, the Summoner dies,"

I was dumbstruck. It was just like Harry's parents dying to save him, and indirectly defeating Voldemort. Dad said that everyone celebrated that day, but none of them gave a thought to how Harry was going to live from then on.

"I used to be a Summoner, until about two years ago," Yuna continued. "Back then, I wore robes instead of the skirt you see me in now. Rikku used to wear the same shirt as you're wearing now,"

I tried to imagine Yuna in wizard's robes and failed. Black just didn't suit her.

"I still have them, if you want to see,"

"Thanks," I said, but I wanted to hear the rest of her story. She had quit, she must have!

"I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps, and save the world like he did, even if it meant my life. But it was on that journey, where I met…" She blushed. "Tidus,"

"Your boyfriend?" I blurted out. "The one who saw you off?"

She nodded. "It's a long story, but he claimed to be from Zanarkand, a city that was destroyed a thousand years ago,"

"When Sin appeared," I said.

She nodded. "It's a long story, and he didn't travel to the future at all, as it turns out, but he had no idea about the Summoner's sacrifice. He became one of my guardians, and traveled with me to complete my training. Rikku also became one of my guardians, but she tried to stop me whenever she could."

"What about-"

"I didn't know Paine and the guys back then, and Rinoa's from another dimension. You'd have to ask her about her parents. Anyway, when he found out, Tidus tried to prevent me from finishing my journey, at any cost. But when we got to the Final Aeon…" She paused, "It turned out that in order to call the Final Aeon, I had to sacrifice one of my guardians. Aeons originate from human souls who sacrifice themselves to aid summoners. The Final Aeon would be the soul of one of the Summoner's Guardians. In the end… we learned the truth."

Her face was so serious that I didn't dare say anything else. "The Final Aeon is possessed by Yu Yevon, an ancient spirit with no reason to exist. The Aeon then becomes Sin, starting the cycle all over again…"

"That's…" I didn't have a word for it. Nothing I knew about magic had this kind of permanence. Everything wore off eventually, curses could be lifted, or at least removed from someone, but a thousand years cycle? "That's horrible…"

"But in the end… we slayed Yunalesca-"

"I'm sorry, who?"

"In Spira- that's our home world- it is not uncommon for the spirits of the dead to walk among us, unable to pass on unless their regrets have been fulfilled or if a Summoner Sends them. Sending is… a ritual that allows the spirits of the dead to pass on. Yunalesca was the daughter of Yu Yevon, who told us of the rite."

"So you Sent her?"

"Yes. Our plan… well, it's a long story, but we faced Sin head-on, went inside it, and faced the one who became Sin."

"Your father's Guardian?" I guessed.

"Yes. Tidus's father, Jecht."

"His father? How did he-"

"He arrived before Tidus did. The sprits of the Aeons wanted to be free of their chains that bound them to the world of the living as shades, and so they took Jecht so that he could kill Sin without the Final Aeon. He failed, and became Sin."

"Arrived?" I asked. "Where did he come from?"

"That's an even longer story. Sin was made as a weapon in a war, as a last resort. The people of the city gave their lives so that their leader- Yu Yevon- could create it. Additionally, Yu Yevon wanted to preserve the memory of the city forever, knowing that the real city would die soon. He created a Dream city where there was no war or strife. Jecht and Tidus came from that city…"

"Anyway," she continued, "Our plan was to kill Yu Yevon inside of Sin, bringing the cycle of destruction to an end."

"But if the Summoner dies…"

Yuna nodded. "Tidus and Jecht would die as well."

I bit back tears. To save a world they never knew of, they had to give up their lives? No one I knew of was that selfless. Harry's parents, maybe, but not many others.

"But… you didn't kill Sin in the end?"

She shook her head. "We killed Sin, and he… faded away…"

Even if both of us knew that he was alive, Yuna was on the verge of tears. "Two years later," she continued, "Kimahari- one of my guardians- found a sphere on Mount Gagazet …"

A sphere? "By sphere, you're not talking about just an object with 4/3 pi r cubed volume, right?"

"No, a sphere is a… recording device that captures moments and imprints it on the sphere to be played back later." She withdrew a small orb about the size of a Remembrall. "This is the sphere." She pulled out a golden bangle and fitted it onto the sphere. "You need one of these to play back spheres."

Ah. So it's like a video camera, except it looks like it runs on magic. I wish we wizards thought of doing something like that…

She pressed a button, and a screen projected out of the top. She set it on the ground, and shielded it from the sunlight to make it easier to see.

**That was all I got to when I lost all inspiration. They do get to Hogwarts, and this is what happens:**

**They are Sorted: Rikku, Yuna, Rinoa, and Lenna in Gryffindor. Baralai and Nooj in Slytherin. Gippal in Ravenclaw.**

**Baralai unfortunately has a phobia of being underground, and ends up being unable to sleep in the Slytherin dorms. He sleeps in all other classes. **

**His other phobia is of pianos.**

**When Moody Imperiuses them, Baralai jumps out the window, screaming. **


End file.
